


Secret Crush

by CalicoJinx



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Kylo, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other FO officers, but they don’t talk, kyluxromanceweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJinx/pseuds/CalicoJinx
Summary: By now Kylo’s jaw is to the right he can feel his teeth grinding and he’s so angry a few items behind him are beginning to vibrate. A glass cup scattered somewhere. How dare this person? How dare this mere officer. This useless, lowly mutt of a creature want General Hux?





	Secret Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I did again. I wrote something 🙈  
> All mistakes are mine. I proofread this but I don’t have a beta!

Theres always a mixture feelings and thoughts filling the room around Kylo Ren. Honestly at this point he was used to hearing it all. Things that ranged from disbelief and disgust that he was the new Supreme Leader, boredom, fear, worry, intrigue, and nowadays senses of hope. Hope that maybe. Just... MAYBE the First Order would finally crush the Resistance once and for all. The Supreme Leader and the General had been getting along better after all. Not great but well enough if all the private meetings Kylo had been calling between the two was anything to go on. Which it could be.

Kylo called them to spend more time with Hux and Hux seemed to enjoy actually talking and being around Kylo. Having his full attention and now not having to be worried about being thrown or hurt with the force by his hands. Kylo to this day still could not make up for that enough.

But suddenly a feeling hit Kylo Ren so hard he nearly fell out of his chair.

It began a little while after General Hux rose from his seat and walked around the table to front of the room. This made him the center of attention, a position Hux had seemed to love with a passion. He began going over a few outlines for an ideal strike and Kylo has been actually listening. But then someone else’s yearning and desire began radiating around him. It was just...oozing out in thick in waves and growing more intensely. The admiration and want was so strong that it left Kylo Ren feeling edgy and more explosive than entirely necessary.

This person. This...unworthy being wanted, of all the people they could’ve possibly chosen, General Hux.

Apparently this officer found Hux’s eyes to be captivating. Otherworldly as they’re flashing in the blue glow of the holo-images of blueprints Hux has provided for a new weapon. They think Hux’s hair more beautiful than a Tatooine’s sunset (as if they’ve ever really seen it). That his golden eyelashes are magnificent. His faint freckles. This person was even captivated by Hux’s damn sideburns (not that Kylo could blame them.) All this Kylo could tolerate.

What he canNOT tolerate are the images that come to the person’s mind when Hux lifts his hand to point out focal points in his blueprints. The moment this fucker sees Hux’s wrist and hears the way Hux’s voice begins to change with the excitement of his ingenious plan, their mind becomes a frenzy. A very x-rated frenzy.

By now Kylo’s jaw is to the right he can feel his teeth grinding and he’s so angry a few items behind him are beginning to vibrate. A glass cup scattered somewhere. How dare this person? How dare this mere officer. This useless, lowly mutt of a creature want General Hux?

Want his Hux?! Yes that is correct HIS Hux. Hux just... didn’t know that yet. No one knew that yet because Kylo hadn’t gotten around to actually telling Hux how he felt but that changes nothing. General Hux was HIS. No one, not even Snoke at the time, was allowed to have him. Mentally or otherwise.

With a growl, The Supreme Leader pushes out of his chair calling the attention of everyone in the room. Hux looks up with a quick sneer and nose twitch but when the Supreme Leader says nothing, he continues on. Now all personnel is torn between looking at the Supreme Leader who’s teeth are nearly bared and the General who is doing his best to continue his presentation like this is normal.

It only takes Kylo a second now to pinpoint the officer who is, or was, listing after Hux. It’s an older but smaller man with greying brunette hair, the strips of a captain’s rank on his sleeve, and is standing entirely too close to General Hux.

With a swoosh of his cape Kylo walks to where Hux is and asserts himself between the two. Immediately taking Hux’s freehand into his own and lacing their gloved fingers together. His eyes narrow briefly at the stunned captain (really everyone including Hux is stunned but that doesn’t matter). Hux arches a perfectly arched brow. His cheeks actually filling with a shade of pink. He is...nervous and delighted? Kylo can see quick thoughts and hear small snippets of Hux’s inner voice. He wanted this. To hold Kylo’s hand in front of the order as one. As more...but right now?!

“Supreme Leader...?” Hux whispers after his eyes flicker around the room.

Kylo smirks. “Gather a team to work on the weapon right a way. Dismissed.”

A choirs of yes Supreme Leaders echo in the room before everyone begins to flee. Hux’s hand tightens in Kylo’s. His face is a mixture of bewilderment and hope and his heart is pounding out of his chest. Hux parts his lips to speak but Kylo cuts him. Sealing his lips over his not even waiting for the room to be completely empty. Call it immature. Call it foolish. Call it jealousy. Call it stressing dominance. Call it a love confession. Kylo Ren did not care as long as he was able to call Hux just HIS.

“The weapon and whatever you need. Whatever you want, is yours.”

At the same time he used the Force to speak loudly in the captain’s head causing the man to flinch in pain. “And the General is MINE.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
